The Day That Changed My Life
by writerchick13
Summary: Voldemort is gone. Find out what Harry does to make sure the world knows. oneshot. rated K HarryXGinny


**Another one shot! Hope you like and review! Incase you didn't notice the rating, it is rated "k+" don't say I didn't warn ya! Contains spoilers from HBP so if you haven't read the 6th book yet, don't read. Love from-Writerchick13**

**Disclaimer: it might be a big surprise so I will try to break it to you gently: I'M NOT JO ANN KATHLEEN ROWLING! I hope that was gentle enough. Oh and also, anything that remotely looks like HP is not mine. Laters!**

The Day That Changed My Life

"There is a day when everything in your life changes. It might be a bad change or a good change. The day that changed my life was a very good change. It was the day that I started dating Ginny Weasley. I know I shouldn't have done it in the first place, I knew that I was going to break up with her in the end but those few months were the best of my life. I felt like I was a normal 16 year old kid.

I was almost out of school, and then the night came when I went with Dumbledore to destroy a Horcrux. I left my friends, Ron and Hermione with my Felix Felicis potion and told them to give some to Ginny when they found her. I didn't want her to be hurt because I was almost positive that death eaters would come to attack the school that night. I left Ginny without even saying goodbye but I had to trust that she would be alive the next time I saw her.

It took a long time to get to where the Horcrux was hidden. We had to cross a pond looking thing that was filled with inferi. Then Dumbledore made me promise to do whatever he told me to and I promised. We came upon a bowl filled with liquid and he said that if it rendered incapable of finishing it before it was empty, I was to feed it to him myself, no matter what he said. I told him that I would and he picked up the goblet that was next to the bowl and started to drink.

He was almost halfway done with it when he suddenly gasped and dropped the goblet, muttering nonsense. I can admit that I was scared but I did what he had told me to do, I picked up the goblet he had dropped and started to feed it to him. I had to keep myself from stopping every now and then because it appeared that he was in great pain but I kept on. I finally emptied the bowl and lying on the bottom was a locket. I grabbed it and immediately inferi started to rise out of the lake's waters. I lost my head and screamed every spell that I could think of, but nothing was working. Just then I heard an old man's voice say a spell and we were protected by a circle of bright blue light. Dumbledore had protected us.

We managed to get back to Hogwarts on brooms where a horrible sight met us. It was the dark mark over the Astronomy tower. We flew up there yet there was not a body in sight. I was under my invisibility cloak so when Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared in the tower, he assumed that Dumbledore was the only one there. He pointed his wand and said that he was going to kill him. I tried to come out from under my cloak but I couldn't move. I later figured out that Dumbledore must have said a nonverbal spell to keep me there until the danger had passed.

I stood and watched while our potions master, Severus Snape billowed into the tower and pointed his wand at Dumbledore while saying to Draco that he should kill him right then. Draco had lowered his wand; I didn't think that it would happen when I heard a sound that chilled me to the bone. Dumbledore was pleading. He was pleading with Snape to spare his life. I have never heard such a horrible sound in my life. The foul slimy git pointed his wand straight at Dumbledore's heart and uttered the killing curse. Dumbledore could do nothing to stop it; he had had his wand taken away when Draco had first come into the tower. Draco had done the expelliarmus incantation and Dumbledore's wand had flown over the side of the tower. I watched as if in slow motion, the headmaster fell over the side of the tower as his wand had done, and I knew that he had died. Even if the curse had somehow backfired, the fall alone would have killed him.

Snape then told Draco to run and they fled the scene, and apperated once outside the Hogwart gates. I found then that I could move so I went down to where a battle was taking place. I ran after Snape and Malfoy but I knew it was too late. I went back and joined the battle. Once it was over, we got Dumbledore's body and had a funeral. I also broke up with Ginny that day. I continued to search for the Horcruxes and finally destroyed all of them.

I then went after Tom. I found him and killed him. I stand before you today saying that he is dead. You will find that his body is outside being guarded by several Aurors. The wizarding world is safe. We have no more to worry about." Harry stopped talking. He was exhausted.

The minister for magic looked at him for quite some time before he finally spoke.

"That is quite some story that you have there, Harry."

"Yes sir, but it is a true one, look outside and you will see that I am telling the truth."

The minister looked at him, his face impassive before he stood abruptly saying, "Excuse me for a moment please." and walked out of the office.

Harry sat there. He had been in this office for over an hour now, and he tired of looking at the bare, white walls. He was about to get up and walk out, after all he had no business being here anymore, he had done what he had come to do and everyone was safe now when Fudge walked back in, looking surprised under his paled face.

"You certainly have been busy Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir, I have."

"What do you say to first class order of Merlin and 1,000,000 galleons?"

"Oh no sir, I do not want any reward, what you can do to repay me is to announce to the wizarding world at whole that Voldemort is gone and will not be coming back ever again. Right now."

Fudge looked flustered. "Right now?"

"Yes." Harry said firmly. "Right now."

The minister hesitated for a second and then said, "Oh for Merlin's sake. Okay, come with me."

Harry followed him out of the room and down the hall to where he usually made world wide announcements. Harry looked at him expectantly.

Fudge nodded and told somebody something. The heavyset man screamed and started to cry.

"Mr. Potter, it is such a pleasure, such an honor to meet you. Thank you Mr. Potter, for ridding the world of evil."

Harry turned red and muttered something that sounded appropriate. He turned to Fudge.

"I don't want this fine man to do it; I want _YOU_ to do it."\

"Yes, fine." Cornelius said.

"Would you mind if you were the one to tell the Muggle minister? He will need to know also."

"No, that will be fine. I will go after you are finished." Harry wasn't backing down; he needed to see that Fudge himself was going to make the announcement.

Fudge said that he would be holding a very important press conference in 5 minutes and to get media there fast.

"You got it?" he asked the man who was still crying.

"Yes minister." he said and walked out of the room.

5 minute later, press was if front of the ministry, waiting for the news. Fudge and Harry walked out and stood in front of the media, Harry told him to start talking. Fudge cleared his throat and all fell silent.

"V….Vol….Voldemort is gone!" he finally spit out.

That was enough for the green-eyed boy. He apperated to the Muggle ministry.

"The person who has been causing destruction for many years now, that is to say, Voldemort, has been vanquished. You have no more to worry about." Harry waited for the reaction.

The minister looked very surprised that a 20 year old man was suddenly standing in front of him and then comprehension dawned across his face.

"We will not have anymore terror?"

Harry smiled. "No." he said and apperated out of London, he trusted that _that _particular minister would make the announcement and he needed to do one more thing.

The next moment, he was in Romania, Ginny was staying with her brother Charlie and he had a very important announcement to make. (There seemed to be a lot of them going around.) He burst into Charlie's hut where the two were eating supper. Harry didn't waste a moment.

"Ginny, I've loved you since my 4th year; I was just too dumb to see it. Will you do me the favor of marrying me Ginerva Molly Weasley?"

Ginny dropped the fork she had been holding and the next moment she was in Harry's arms, holding him in a tight hug.

"Does this mean that Voldemort is gone?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes it does." he whispered back.

"Then I do." she said loudly and Charlie, who had been watching the scene, shouted something and the Weasley family was immediately there.

Harry looked at them all and then said the words they most wanted to hear.

"Voldemort is gone. And Ginny and I are engaged to be married."

The scene was one of happiness. 6 months later, Ginny and Harry were married and by the time their 5 year anniversary rolled around, they had 2 children and were still happily married.

**Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review on your way out! Love from-Writerchick13**


End file.
